


【汉康/警探组】夏日的第一枚樱桃

by EstherX



Category: detroit:become human
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: This work is in Chinese,but AO3 doesn't let me choose.I'm so sorry.Connor做了一个梦并试图弄懂其含义。现在，他需要做出一个决定：让这一切停留在梦的阶段，或是让它成为现实。背景为和平线大结局，除了赛门以外所有人存活（我对不起他）





	【汉康/警探组】夏日的第一枚樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：Absofacto的《Dissolve》，极少量马赛与马奥提及  
> 他们不属于我

夏日的第一枚樱桃*

配对：Hank/Connor（斜线有意义）  
分级：NC-17  
bgm：Absofacto的《Dissolve》  
Summary：Connor做了一个梦并试图弄懂其含义。现在，他需要做出一个决定：让这一切停留在梦的阶段，或是让它成为现实。背景为和平线大结局，除了赛门以外所有人存活（我对不起他）  
Warning：极少量马赛与马奥提及。  
声明：他们不属于我。

梦乃是最古老的美学活动。  
——博尔赫斯《七夜》

Connor在自己的梦境中醒来。

这并非他第一次做梦。他的第一个梦境诞生于一切尘埃落定之后的第二个月，自那时起他便发觉自己在梦境里的种种体验比现实中更近似于人类。Markus曾向他解释过梦的概念。它与禅境花园相似，又不尽相同。梦可以是模糊的，指向不明确的，更重要的是，他不用在梦中向什么人做工作汇报。梦境是自由的，无逻辑可循，属于意识觉醒后的重要表现之一，仿生人领袖安慰他说不必担心。

“这是好事。”Markus如是说道。

通常Connor在梦境里是全然放松的，他没经历过所谓噩梦，但这次有些东西似乎不太对劲。他眯起眼睛打量四周，并迅速作出合适的评估。这是Hank家的门口，细密的雨幕垂在他身后，潮湿的雾气逐渐向他靠拢，夏日的季风天使得这座城市的空气湿度达到前所未有的饱涨。熟悉的场景，却令他没由来地一阵紧张，额角的灯圈不断闪烁着黄光。

“该死的，Connor！你他妈在门口愣着干什么，还不赶紧滚进来，没看到外边已经下雨了吗？”一声不耐烦的暴喝从房子内部传来，仿生人不由愣了一下。他终于意识到那股陌生的紧张感由何而来。

这是Connor长久以来第一次梦见Hank Anderson。

只是个梦。他的分析系统在他开门前提示他，仿佛某种不必要的心理暗示。黄色的光弧闪了一瞬，旋即恢复成平静的蓝色。

Connor推开门，悄无声息地踏进屋内，Hank正侧对着他瘫在沙发上。他没有开灯，昏暗环境里的唯一光源是电视散出的微弱荧光，而Sumo则如往常一样蜷在沙发的一角休息，听到开门的动静时蓦地支棱起耳朵，冲Connor“汪”了一声，算是问好。

“Hank，我……”他迟疑着合上门，迈开步子朝人类走去，一瞬间有些分不清这究竟是梦境还是现实。他习惯性地伸手揉了揉Sumo耳后根处的那丛毛发，圣伯纳犬惬意地蹭蹭他的手心，随即跳下沙发，悠悠闲闲地晃着屁股走向半满的食盆。

老警探貌似专注地盯着电视上热播的球赛，没有去留意安卓正小心翼翼地挨着他落座。凌乱的茶几上随意摆着几个披萨空盒；一盒洗好的樱桃，饱满晶润的水珠滚过纯熟深红的果实表面，滑开几道鲜明的水渍；以及一罐喝了一半被捏瘪的德国黑啤。

“你不该喝那个，Hank。”Connor谴责似的瞥了眼银发男人，“我们说好的，你明明已经坚持两个月不碰酒精了。”

“For fuck's sake，又开始了。”人类似乎对着空气翻了个白眼，不满地嘟囔着，“只是一瓶啤酒而已，我死不了，Connor。”

Connor张开嘴，似乎想反驳什么，然而Hank接下来的动作却制止了他的发声——老警探抬手将一枚樱桃塞进了他仿生人搭档的口里。

“吃你他妈的樱桃（Have your fucking cherry**），然后给我闭嘴。”

仿生人不需要进食。额角的光弧亮起黄色，安卓含着樱桃思考片刻，决定还是将这句话丢进处理器深处。

如同创世纪初时伊甸园里的夏娃受到蛇的引诱而采食禁果一般，Connor接受了Hank递来的、他本不需要的樱桃。但后者似乎并不仅仅满足于此，在Connor尝试着咬下他的第一口时，Hank突然侧身凑过来，一只手越过他合拢的双腿撑在沙发上，连着身体形成一个逼仄的空间。

“……Hank？”他们隔着一段呼吸的距离，Connor却看不清他的脸。仿生人皱着眉，全力调动自己的光学元件，试图令视野重新恢复清晰。与此同时，一道红光飞速掠过他的灯环。他的逻辑模块一时间无法就Hank突如其来的亲近得出确切的定论，社交模块同样在此刻宣告罢工。他僵直着背，显得有些手足无措。

梦境里的Hank显然与现实中的Hank一样缺乏足够的耐心。他没有等他的安卓从一大堆来不及消化的数据里抽出时间，而是径自咬住了樱桃的另一端，舌头用力推着它进入Connor的口腔。仿生人面对他的所作所为呆愣得像块木头，剩余的果肉裹着果核毫无阻碍地滚进他的人造唇齿之间。他们的嘴唇严丝合缝地贴在一起。人类的温度仿佛那束来自普罗米修斯的火炬一般拯救了濒临宕机的Connor，他的舌头因受到额外的刺激而卷动，不小心与Hank的搅在一起，灯环彻底变成了黄色。

梦是无逻辑可循的。Markus的话遽然间窜进他有些紊乱的中央处理器。别担心，Connor，试着去享受它。

他真的这么做了。他轻轻抓着人类的肩膀，学着Hank的模样阖上双眼，略显生涩地回应这个吻。一半是因为这是机体分析得出的最佳选择，一半纯粹是因为他想这么做。樱桃的甘甜，威士忌的醇厚与烟草的辛辣混杂翻涌着砸向密布于他口腔内壁的感受器，樱桃核随着舌头的推挤滚过他的喉头，登时掀起机体一阵极其微小的颤栗。Hank原本放在沙发上的手于此时抚上仿生人的大腿，开始拉扯他的裤子。他并不打算将这份亲密点到为止，恰恰相反，这个吻更像是某种浅尝辄止的试探。

他们几乎是拥抱着一起倒向沙发，Connor的裤子被他自己踢到了地板上。Hank的影子虚渺又沉重地压着他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛犹如阳光笼罩下燃烧的无垠冰原，他的身影逐渐凝固其中，仿佛一处被冻结的永恒。Hank抚过他那张糅合了天真与欲念的脸，那些星星点点的雀斑与痣，继而攥住他的手，仿佛他是一只随时会挣脱束缚的蝴蝶，易碎而轻盈。那些触摸与亲吻裹挟着人类的体温烧向他体内的每一处人造神经，追随釱液流动的轨迹，轻柔地汇入有力搏动着的仿生心脏。仿生人在一片混乱的数据汪洋之中误打误撞开启了性爱模组。他是警用型，但同时也是原型机，换句话说，他装配齐全。

Hank的手指进入他的时候，一声疑似啜泣的呻吟流过他的发声器。他模糊地意识到发出这些音节并不需要经过处理器的首肯，只是因为来自身体的自然反应，也不像那些性爱专用仿生人一样为了取悦所服务的对象——虽然某种程度上而言Hank的确对此很受用，于是他又放进去一根手指。

警告

软体不稳定

温度稳定器失衡

在这个梦里Hank几乎不怎么说话。他们的欲念太过强烈，找不到话来表达。Connor的手指绞住年长者未修边幅的银灰色长发，粘稠的喘息逐渐融入窗外淅沥的雨声，闷雷在层云间翻涌。Sumo已经睡着了，电视也不知什么时候被关上，四周昏沉得发暗，唯有些许朦胧的水光透过窗户洒向地板。Hank操进他体内的那刻，快感犹如一道闪电击中了他，一切元件通通失灵，他根本无法抑制自己的颤抖，仿佛一条雨水交汇而成的潺潺溪流在人类怀中呻吟着流淌。

Connor。人类以那饱经烈酒与香烟摧残的低哑嗓音叫他的名字，再一次重重撞入他的身体。没有系统报错的提示，RK800的发声系统却仿佛被某种汹涌而陌生的情感锁住一般，无法给予恰当的回应。他仿佛被彻彻底底瓦解了。

Connor。

仿生人睁开了双眼。他的机体被自主启动了（就像一个真正的人类一样。他如此定义），他从梦里“苏醒”，在Hank家客厅的那条沙发上。Connor清透的茶褐色眼睛里亮着熹微的晨光，而Sumo就窝在他脚边，正耸着鼻子饶有兴趣地嗅来嗅去。

“早安，Sumo。”Connor一面低声同他问好，一面坐起身。现在是周六早晨六点钟，该叫Hank起床锻炼的时间，他却破天荒地犹豫了。仿生人呆坐在沙发上，面无表情，灯环却瞬间闪为黄色，他的记忆储存模块不由自主地开始回放起方才那个荒诞的梦境。Connor默默离开了沙发，他暂时没法完全客观地看待这个地方了。Sumo歪着头，似乎有些不解他的行为，并为自己没有得到例常的爱抚而委屈地呜叫着。

“乖狗狗，给我点时间。”他弯下腰安抚性地挠了挠圣伯纳犬厚实的颈毛，直起身顺手取过一袋狗粮走向角落里Sumo空落落的食盆，替他添上满满一份，后者则兴奋地踩着他的脚步跟上前，准备享用早餐。

隐约有鼾声从卧室传来，Hank仍然在酣睡。那些沉默而起伏的呼吸声仿佛生生不息的海浪涌入他的听觉模组，Connor站在那扇曾被他一拳打碎的玻璃窗前静静听了一会儿，决定将叫Hank起床锻炼的计划移至任务列表的第二项，同时又将“找Markus谈一谈”列入其中。他复又回到厨房，开始为老警探准备早餐。虽然从出厂始他便被装载了家政模块，但事实上他并没有真正启动过它，直到他搬进Hank的家。仿生人革命取得阶段性胜利后的第二个月，Markus作为仿生人领袖与人类代表进行了公开的谈判。这次磋商的成果便是政府宣布，承认仿生人是一个新的种族，在人类社会拥有平等且合法的地位。翌年，仿生人相关人权法案陆续出台。Connor就是在这一年离开Jericho回到DPD，在Fowler的任命下正式成为有史以来第一位仿生人警探，继续与Hank搭档共事，区别只不过在于他现在也能领到一份薪水了。

万事开头难。即便是拥有高等智慧的生命体，面对柴米油盐时也不免一筹莫展，初次下厨的时候Connor甚至误将糖当作食盐掺进土豆泥里。不过，这种情况并未持续太久，学习能力超群的RK800很快适应了家政模块的运作方式并成功掌握了烹饪的诀窍，懂得如何在保证健康的同时使菜肴变得美味。一开始Hank难免对此颇有微词，他抱怨说自己又不是他妈的兔子——更何况兔子偶尔还会进食肉类——但看在东西并不难吃的份儿上，而且Hank清楚Connor不会轻易停止他过于一本正经的念叨，他还是（不情不愿地）给出了一定的让步。

将最后一片全麦面包放入面包机定好时之后，Connor转身走向Hank的卧室。毫无疑问，后者仍然沉浸在睡眠之神的怀抱中。仿生人悄无声息地迈进房间，率先走过去拉开了窗帘，阳光争先恐后地涌进来。床上的人类随即咕哝着翻了个身，仿佛是下意识般地掀起被子蒙住头，试图阻挡强光的攻势。

“Jesus Christ！”Hank不满又无奈地发出一声长叹，“这可是周六！”

“早安，Lieutenant。”Connor冷静地开口道，对他的抱怨置若罔闻，“现在是早上七点，假如你想知道的话。”

“Fuck you,Connor.”银发警探对他比出一根中指，长叹一声，慢吞吞地翻身坐起，“我当初一定是疯了才会让你住进来。”

仿生人似乎因为他的话顿了一下，继而有些疑惑地歪着头：“可是根据我的检测，您的身体数据……”

“那只是个比方！”Hank无可奈何地打断了他，“还有，忘掉那些检测结果，别动不动就扫描我！”

“明白（Got it）。”Connor习惯性地随口答应着，同时又悄悄地将视线投向对方此刻正不断翕动的双唇，梦中的场景遂不适时地跳出来，他们在沙发上接吻的场面几乎瞬间占据了他整个数据处理器。Connor不得不匆匆移开偷窥般的目光以阻止更多的画面挣脱记忆储存模块的束缚，他的调节泵似乎显现出失灵的前兆。Hank正背对着他在衣柜里翻找能穿的干净衣服，并未留意到安卓的不对劲，但Connor却认为自己已经没法继续在这个房间待下去，他开始向卧室门口移动。仿佛在此多留一分钟，他就会多一分暴露自我的危险。

“我想我听到面包机的声音了。”仿生人强作镇定地拉开房间门，“我在餐厅等你。”

他走得异常匆忙，甚至于近乎落荒而逃，就连找来的借口也十分蹩脚。这不像他。Connor愣愣地盯着那两片弹出的吐司，一时间毫无动作。Sumo摇着尾巴朝他跑来，有所求似的咬了咬他的裤脚，Connor方才惊觉他竟然遗漏了遛狗这项日常任务，他不得不一边制作三明治一边不住小声地对Sumo说抱歉，并保证这种情况绝不会有下次——而一心二用的代价则是他差点混淆了番茄酱与辣酱瓶，那种他在尝试烹饪初期才会犯的错误。他将做好的早餐放到桌子上，听见卫生间的门被打开的响动，Hank正趿拉着他那双新买不久的塑料拖鞋向这里走来。那头过长的银发被他随手拿皮筋扎了起来——原因是他懒得去理发。而此刻仿生人却选择低头注视着从面包片边缘漏出的锯齿状生菜叶片，刻意不去看Hank。

“我一会儿要出趟门，Markus突然找我有点事情商量。”他撒谎的时候LED会变成黄色，但尚未完全清醒的Hank忽略了这点，“很抱歉，Lieutenant，但我今天可能没法遛Sumo了。”

“是Hank，我们已经就这个问题纠正很多遍了。”老警探微微皱眉，口吻介于不悦与无奈之间，“所以你要去Jericho？”

“是的，但不会太久。”仿生人终于鼓起勇气对上人类略显惺忪的目光，赞许般冲他微微一笑，“你看起来很不错，我喜欢你的新造型。”

“哦，呃，谢谢。”Hank欲盖弥彰似地举起马克杯，将脸上的表情藏在其后。

“不用担心，我最迟会在晚饭前赶回来。”Connor承诺道，语调柔和。

“那我建议你最好开车去。”Hank喝了一大口咖啡，“钥匙就放在茶几上。”

“哦……还是不了。”安卓迟疑了一下，“我计算推演出的最优结果是公交。”

Hank瞄了他一眼，没有说话，只是轻轻哼了一声，意思是随他去。

“真不敢相信你们在周末还要他妈的工作。”人类嘟囔着。

“不是工作，只是一些私事。”Connor眨眨眼，微微一笑，那对茶褐色的眼睛在日光的照耀下泛起柔软而温暖的色泽，极富生机，“相信我，用不了多久就能处理好。”

Hank忽然放下了一直举着的马克杯，不知为何，Connor觉得他的面部表情流露出一丝尴尬与不自在。

“我先走了，Lieu……Hank，希望你今天过得愉快。还有你，Sumo，我们晚上见。”

安卓难得没有去细究那神情出现背后的深层原因便转身离开了。Hank冰蓝色的目光始终胶着在他的背影之上，直至后者彻底为合拢的大门所淹没。他扭过头，被迫收回了那些几近脱缰的视线，随后重重地，抑或是沮丧地，泄出一声意味不明的叹息。

>>>

仿生人革命胜利后的不久，Markus他们便带领城里余下的幸存者在郊区的边缘地带找到了新的临时居所，并仍将其命名为“Jericho”。这座在《圣经》里一度被摧毁的圣城，异常仿生人曾经的避难所与家园，某种意义上已被成功重建。

Connor是主动提出留下来帮忙的，这倒有些出乎Markus的意料，不过他依旧对此表示欣然接受，毕竟他们如今的确急需人手。事实证明，这是个明智的决定，原型机在管理方面的确很有见地，他很快在这群仿生人中竖立了一定威望，同North与Josh的关系也有所缓和。不过，尽管如此，Markus依然有种强烈的感觉：Connor不完全属于这里。并非他排斥对方的存在，正相反，在共事的这段时间里，他敢肯定他们结下了深厚的友谊，那种感觉更像是一种超脱思想以外的直觉。他想后者自己同样清楚这一点，所以当一年后Connor向他道别时，他并未表现出太多惊讶，也不曾刻意挽留，只是平静地接受了他即将离去的事实。

“我还以为……”RK800睁大双眼望向他，看上去相当困惑，“你会拒绝。”

“你有你的理由和想法，我无权干涉。”Markus给了他一个安抚般的微笑，“我知道有人如今比我们更需要你，Connor，你一直对他放心不下。或许那才是你真正应该回去的地方，你所做的决定是正确的，你应当听从内心的声音。”

“Jericho永远欢迎你。”这场谈话接近尾声的时候，仿生人领袖主动拥抱了他，“保持联络。”

自那以后，由于Connor的工作总是过于繁忙，如果不是非常必要的话，他们在通常情况下倾向于依靠远程通讯来交换信息，鲜少会选择面谈的形式，更罔论今天这样不打招呼便径自前来的。Markus在惊奇与疑惑之余隐隐有一些担忧：Connor极为罕见地又开始来回摆弄他的那枚硬币了，这不是个好兆头。

“出什么事了，Connor？”Markus扫了一眼仿生人额角黄色的LED，率先而友好地开口道，“你看上去很不安。”

小巧的金属物件在RK800的指间飞速地跃动几回合后就被他收回。Connor抿住下唇迎向仿生人领袖温和的注视，没有迅速接话，似乎仍在系统列出的选项中挣扎。

“我又做梦了。”他的音频处理器仿佛被底特律丰沛的雨水淋润过一遍，浸出一股沉闷的湿哑，“这次和以前的都不太一样——我梦见了Lieutenant Anderson。他，他和平时看起来也有点不太一样，我不知道……”他忽然就此打住，不再继续。

Markus的灯圈黄了一瞬。他大概能猜到Connor欲言又止的后半部分内容，顺带也明白了对方坚持要和他面谈的原因。在Connor觉醒并真正拥有了人类的那些情绪之后，虽然他还没能完全习惯这样的生活，但也不免受此影响，比如像他今天不经意间所展现的羞耻心。某种层面上来讲，仿生人领袖倒是很为他的朋友而感到高兴——这毕竟是一种进步。

思忖片刻，Markus朝他伸出自己的右手。

“如果你不知道该怎么说的话，”他特意放缓了语速，“我们还有其他沟通方式可以选择。”

Connor心领神会般地握住他的手。两位仿生人的皮肤层逐渐褪去，石膏白的组件因此而露出原貌。些许微妙的情绪掠过仿生人领袖蓝绿相异的眼瞳，他的LED直至他们双手分开的那刻仍然维持着明亮的黄，他觉察到Connor依旧向他隐瞒了一些更为私密的内容，不过目前能够接受到的部分也已足够有趣，或者说，令人惊奇。

“这的确……”Markus顿了一下，字斟句酌地说道，“不是很常见。但我相信你不会是最后一个做这种梦的仿生人，Connor。而且重点不是你梦见了什么，关键是你如何看待这个梦。”

“你仅仅把它当做一个虚幻的梦吗，还是某种潜意识的投射？”

“仿生人没有潜意识，Markus。”Connor试图反驳。

“所以你认为这一切只是虚无。”仿生人领袖毫不避讳地直直望向他的双眼，口吻平淡地继续发问道，“是吗？”

RK800-51突然安静下来。他一动不动地钉在原地，深棕色的眼瞳剔透得空无一物，唯有额角疯狂闪烁的黄光证明他仍在思考。Markus没有催促他，作为经历过的人，他明白理清这些情感需要足够的时间，而情感是比数据更幻渺抽象的存在。习惯了线性思维的仿生人很难去真正理解它们，然而就像Carl告诉他的那样：“有时你需要放弃思考，学会去感知。”。他当然不认为Connor会因为觉醒而完全放弃理性分析那套法则，这是他的特点，安卓所缺少的只是一点拨开迷雾的助推力。

在仿生人领袖看来，Connor给他的感觉更近似于当年正处于青春期的Leo——总是怀揣着充沛的好奇心，拥有独立意志，却在感情问题上意识朦胧——不过Connor远没有Leo那么叛逆，至少Markus笃定前者永远不会通过吸食红冰来麻痹自我。而关于后者，他所能确认的只有他们的确曾经共同度过一段难忘而纯粹的岁月，即便那时的他没有变成异常仿生人，他依然能从Leo的双眼里觉出某种寻常又不可思议的感情。Markus猜测这也是Leo憎恨他同时又用毒品折磨自己的原因之一，爱上一个无法给予同等情感的机器；而当他不再仅仅是一个机器，有足够的能力去回应时，他们之间已经丧失了一切机会。一个月前在Carl墓前的相见，Leo曾低声询问Markus是否仍然恨他，后者当即便给出了否定的答复。

“不……事实上，我从来没有对你产生过类似于憎恨的情绪。”仿生人犹豫了一下，继续补充道，“Carl也不会赞同这样。他一直希望我们能够亲如手足。”

“可惜我令他失望了。”Leo背对着他，手轻轻摩挲墓碑的一角，声音紧绷得有一丝颤抖，“还有你。”

“你没有，Leo。”Markus看不清他脸上的神情，异色的双眼中映射出青年男子憔悴的背影，“但你确实让他失望。或许Carl年轻时的所作所为称不上一个完美的父亲，但他是真心爱你。”

“……那么你呢？”Leo依旧没有转过身，但先前耸起的肩头正在一点一点放松似的下塌。奇怪的是，当他真正将这个深埋已久的疑问摆到明面上来时，虽然还是感到紧张，却不再害怕得知答案，“Markus？”

良久，被点到名字的仿生人才缓缓说道：“我们认识的太早了，Leo。它——你知道我指的是什么——它从来就不是个错误，你对我而言永远是特别的，但我们毕竟挥霍了太多时间。”

就好像吃早餐的时候想要回味昨晚那个意犹未尽的美梦，却发现早已忘记关键情节与触动节点，只剩下零散的、无从拼凑的碎片，毫无意义。

“我从来……没体会过那样的感觉，复杂强烈到足以让我的系统被迫重启。”沉默许久的Connor终于开了口，“你有过类似的体验吗，我是指，像这种？”

“是的，在Simon身上。”Markus的音调蓦地低落下去，“但是，这种感觉并非会随着他的死亡消失，相反，时间的流逝反而令它加剧。我们一起冒险，共享过一个吻和无数拥抱，这些都是死亡也没法抹去的事实。这种情感的确很难去归类，我也一度陷入过迷惑。然而Simon告诉我他爱我的时候，Connor，我认为我找到了答案。”

“我爱他。这是我的答案。”他接着补充道，“爱他使我真正体会到什么叫活着，我变得前所未有的完整。”

“完整……”安卓喃喃自语，试图消化Markus方才传递给他的这些信息，尽管他看上去依旧十分困惑，“那么你是如何处理它的呢？”

“情感不需要被处理。你所能做的就是适应有它们存在的生活。”Markus耐心地解释说，“有时它们之间会有细微的差别，比如情人之爱与亲人之爱，但本质上是互通。”

“可是，怎么才能区分它们呢？”Connor有些苦恼，“我总不能让一团乱糟糟的东西进入我的核心。”

“打个比方，人类往往会对自己的爱慕对象产生性冲动，而非自己的亲属。”仿生人领袖装作没有注意到RK800的灯圈变红了，“当然，这也可能仅仅源自于偶然的吸引，如何定义它的诞生取决于你自己。”

Connor的LED开始不断地在红黄之间切换，深深浅浅的各色情绪相继划过他茶褐色的双眼，Connor皱着眉咬了咬下唇，仿生人不需要呼吸，但他依然深深叹了口气。假如Hank知道这一切，知道自己对他怀着异样的情感，他会怎样对待这件事呢？Connor忽然有些恐惧，他恐惧Hank对此的态度，一种异样的隐痛袭击了他体内的每一条电路。在这一刻，他发现自己是如何不愿从Hank身边离去，Hank Anderson即是他存在的意义，无论以何种方式。

“也许我应该和Hank好好谈一谈。”灯圈最终被宁静的蓝色脉冲俘获，Connor做出了决定，尽管他的语气里仍然潜藏着一丝不确定。

Markus冲他微微颔首：“如果他的想法对你来说很重要，那就去做。许多东西都是具有时效性的，生命只是时间中的一个停顿，一切的意义都只在它发生的那一刻。不要等，Connor，不要在以后再去讲述。***”

“即便仿生人的生命看上去是无限的，在某些事情上，我们依然无法拥有足够的时间。”仿生人领袖显然意有所指，Connor眨眨眼，正准备接着说什么时，一个熟悉的男声遽然切入他们二人之间。

“嘿，虽然我很不想打断你们，但是抱歉，有点急事。”

他们同时回过头，发现Josh正倚靠着门框朝他们挥手，嘴角挂着一抹友好的笑意。

“有两个新的同伴来投奔我们了，不过他们的情况似乎有点糟糕。North正在下边照顾他们，她让我来这里找你过去看一看。”Josh顺带着朝Markus身后的Connor递去一个和善的眼神，“好久不见，Connor。你看上去不错。”

“你也一样，Josh。”他愉快地回应着对方的问候，尔后将目光转向Markus请求道，“我能和你们一起去看看吗？你知道，我在DPD工作，如果他们曾遭受了什么不公对待的话，兴许我能帮上忙。”

“但是Hank——”仿生人领袖有些犹豫。

“不会有事的，我临出门前告诉过他，我最迟晚饭之前会回去。”Connor如是解释，“他会理解的。事实上，我自己目前也需要一点时间思考许多问题，根据计算，这样再回去与他交谈的成功率会高得多。”

Markus点了点头，没再继续争辩，只是低声说了句“走吧”，随后转身朝Josh走去。Connor跟在他们身后，思绪却仍然停留在别处，发光二极管泛出闪电般的黄光——他的系统仍然在为今晚的谈话寻找合适的开场白。

他只希望自己在面对Hank时不会紧张到失语。

>>>

Hank Anderson今年五十三岁了。与大多数这个年纪的中年人一样，他对生活已经丧失了基本的兴趣。他酗酒，抽烟，养狗，热衷垃圾食品，经历了失败的婚姻和丧子的悲痛，Cole的离世带走了他体内鲜活的每一部分，随着时间的推移，他能够明显觉察到自己正被上涌的绝望所吞噬。Hank不再期待会有任何好事降临到自己头上，甚至放任自己去追逐死亡。

突然间，Connor就这么毫无征兆地闯进他的世界。天知道他曾经有多讨厌这些塑料混蛋，而Connor无疑是他们之中最令人难以忍受的一个。他们之间的相处一开始并不顺利，或大或小的摩擦不断，他甚至一度在Fowler办公室咆哮着要求把Connor换掉；然而，当Connor在天台上选择放弃追捕任务对象而救起他时，有什么东西在不知不觉间变得不一样了。仿佛顽石在滴水日复一日的侵蚀下改变了形貌一般，他的仿生人搭档渐渐展现出更多人性的举止。他开始恐惧死亡，拥有同理心，直至那面墙被彻底打破。

而在Cyberlife大楼与RK800-60对峙的那段经历让Hank越发清晰的认识到Connor的与众不同。如果说60是冷硬的坚冰，那么他的搭档则更像是初融开裂的湖面。他变得脆弱，但这脆弱却令他愈加鲜活。作为他的搭档与朋友，Hank由衷地为他感到骄傲。

与此同时，Connor的所作所为也在以一种温和而不可阻挡的姿态流水般渗入他生活的方方面面。正如Hank改变了Connor一样，后者试图帮助他重拾希望。仿生人的耐心程度几乎超脱Hank的想象，他并非没有尝试过提出异议，然而每次都像是一拳打在棉花上——更何况他心底清楚Connor说的是对的。安卓在Jericho帮忙的一年里，他们从没断过联络。Connor甚至还回来看过几次，每一次都受到了Sumo热情似火的迎接。Hank能看得出来圣伯纳犬对仿生人的喜爱，却迟钝地没能发觉自己的心在某一刻出现了不可逆转的偏移。

事态脱离掌控的那天是一个阴雨连绵的夜晚。他那时正和Connor坐在沙发上看底特律队的球赛，Sumo难得安静地睡在他脚旁，没有案件，没有调查，他们惬意地聚在一起，目前的所有证据都指向这只是个寻常而安详的球赛之夜，直到Connor在中场休息时刻站起来取东西，Hank才发现他没有穿裤子，仅套了一件Hank的旧T恤。

“Connor。”Hank尽量使自己听起来没那么烦躁，“你为什么他妈的没穿裤子？”

被点到名字的仿生人回过身来看着人类，湿漉漉的深棕色双眼透出一种真挚的无辜：“根据我的分析，这件T恤已足够覆盖我身上相对于人类而言的隐私部位，所以……”

“Well，Connor。”Hank投降般地举起双手，“我才不管你那些操蛋的分析结果。如果你还想继续坐在我的沙发上看球赛，那就去找一条该死的裤子穿上。现在，马上。”

Connor的LED闪了几下黄光，他似乎仍想辩解什么，但是Hank没有给他这个机会。老警探飞快地直起身子，背过他走向不远处的浴室，同时又不忘头也不回地警告道：

“在我上完厕所之后，我要看到你穿上至少一条他妈的裤子。”

他甩手关上卫生间的大门，几乎是难为情地捂住脸。上帝啊，难以置信，他竟然对着自己的搭档勃起了。Hank真希望刚刚Connor没开启扫描功能——当然，即便他做了，Hank也不会给他说出口的机会——尴尬短暂地淹没了他，随之而上的却是一阵恐惧。

人们总会对那些美好的人或者事物心生向往乃至恋慕，Hank同样不例外，更何况他们还一起经历过那样的大风大浪。诚然，他曾当着Connor的面嘲弄过他的长相与声音，像个傲慢尖酸的时事评论员一样对他品头论足，但只有他自己清楚这嘲讽里究竟有多少才是他真正的心声。Connor的创造者显然品味独特，他赋予了这位原型机的外表一种极为细腻的中性美，那些错落有致的雀斑使他略显苍白的皮肤瞧上去更贴近真实的人类。他无疑是美丽的，不过这份英俊在最初却缺乏基本的生动，仿佛凝固的雕塑；但如今的情况已截然不同，至少Hank无法说服自己对仿生人那双比樱桃还浓郁甜蜜的深棕色眼睛里沉淀的笑意视而不见。当那些来自Connor的视线穿过他细密而颤动的睫毛，犹如雨水将他浸没时，Hank会忘记呼吸，然后等待深一层的紧张与恐慌吞噬他脱缰的心跳。

他有过很多次说出口的好机会，但他故意抛弃了它们。他认为自己不再年轻了——就像他某次醉酒后对Connor自嘲的那样，后者也许反驳了他，但他已经记不清晰了——疲惫到不适合发展一段新的浪漫关系。他还没有完全准备好。Hank气喘吁吁地躺在沙发上想，刚和他一道从公园回到家中的Sumo则径直跑向他的水盆。他抬起头扫了眼电视上方悬挂的时钟，沮丧地发现现在才不过上午十点。每当Connor不在家的时候，时间总是流逝得过于缓慢。

休息了片刻，Hank又从口袋里掏出手机，摁亮屏幕。通知栏空空如也，没有任何短信或是电话。他叹了口气，话说回来，还是Connor教会了他如何与自己的智能手机和平共处，而不是被这些电子产品耍的团团转。Sumo乐颠颠地朝他跑过来，哈着气略显笨拙地跳上沙发，轻车熟路地将头枕在Hank的腿上，后者有一下没一下地抚摸着它毛茸茸的脑袋，尝试着将自己的思绪从“Connor”这个名字上抽离。也许他该给自己找点事情做，好转移注意力。于是Hank打开了电视，发光的荧屏上正滚动着一条插播新闻，关于Warren总统与Cyberlife之间达成的协议。革命之后，Kamski在董事会的请求下重新接管了Cyberlife，负责处理接下来的一系列烂摊子。当这位傲慢而自负的天才的脸占据了大半电视画面时，Hank不由从鼻腔里挤出一声带着明显厌恶的嗤笑，随后当机立断切换了频道。另一个台正播放着一些毫无营养的减肥产品广告，他兴致缺缺地看了一会儿，最终还是关掉了电视。

Hank忍不住又瞟了眼手机。锁屏上的数字已经变为十一，通知栏仍然没有信息，他也没有因此而感到不安，很好。他深深吸了口气，拍了拍Sumo的屁股，而后直起身走向厨房。已经十一点了，他是时候给自己弄点吃的了。Hank伸手从挂钩上取下一只煎锅放在灶台上，打算将冰箱里的最后一块儿冷冻牛扒热一热。他的脑海中几乎是立刻浮现出Connor对此不赞成的模样，他讲话的那种腔调与细微的神情变化。毋庸置疑的是，Connor远比Hank自己要更关心他的身体健康，又或许不止是身体健康，而是他的一切。相比之下，仿生人反而不太在乎他自身的安危，这点更多体现在他们一起追捕逃犯的时候。Hank常常就这点和他的搭档吵架，因为他在乎。他不愿失去Connor，无论从何种层面上。

他实际上不太擅长表达情感，甚至偶尔会采取错误的方式，将原本亲密的人推到远处——他的前妻决定离开他时便这样指责过——自从Cole死后，这种情况开始变本加厉。他拒绝了许多人的靠近、示好，这其中包括许多曾经与他关系很好的朋友，情愿将自己孤独地封闭起来。他也曾试图推开过Connor，在他们认识不久的那段时间，态度称得上有点粗暴，但如此显而易见的排斥都没能阻止仿生人跟随他，与他一起工作，闯进他的家，甚至一次又一次救了他的命，最后真正意义上地走进他的生活。Connor用他特有的耐心与包容融化了Hank用以自卫的孤独外壳，没人能拒绝一颗真心，不论是血肉所筑还是机械构成。

Hank心不在焉地用铲子将锅里那方滋滋冒烟的牛肉翻了个面，将火关小。嗅到香气的圣伯纳犬循着味道窜进了厨房，眼巴巴地盯着腾腾热气，在Hank周围欢快地打转。

“走开，Sumo。”Hank挥了下铲子，“你的午餐在那边。这不是给你吃的。”

然而这个大型毛球却不依不饶地咬住了他的裤脚，Hank不得不暂时丢下他的午餐，先来对付难缠的Sumo。

“听着，你干嘛不去找Con……”老警探倏地想起Connor此时并不在家，便没再继续说下去。圣伯纳犬听懂似地慢慢放开了他的裤脚，继而将头转向紧闭的大门，呜呜叫着。

“I know it,buddy.”Hank俯下身拍了拍它的后脑勺，沉声说道，“我和你一样想念他。”

>>>

Connor从Jericho返回Hank家中的时候，浓稠的夜色已浸没天际，月光窸窸窣窣地落下来，乘随晚风的轨迹飘散在他的肩头，泛起湿润的涟漪。

“Hank,Sumo,I'm home.”他如往常一样打开门走进玄关，语气听上去依然稀松而平淡，尽管解鞋带的手指正因一阵紧张的脉冲而略微颤动。一只毛绒绒的庞然大物恰在此时撞进他怀里，仿生人的身形一晃，顿时又觉脸上一阵湿热，忍不住笑得无奈又开怀。

“Sumo，buddy!”他揉了揉臂弯里的圣伯纳犬，“我也想你。”

Sumo心满意足地摇摇尾巴，又挣脱开他朝Hank跑去。

“Huh.”坐在餐桌旁的Hank半心半意地应声，“你还真是准时。我刚给自己弄了点吃的，你就回来了。”

换好拖鞋的Connor抬起头，习惯性扫了眼Hank手中的食物，灯圈颜色微微一变，旋即又恢复为宁静的蓝。

“我还以为你讨厌牛油果。”

“夹在汉堡里的除外。”

Hank朝他做了个鬼脸，心下不免奇怪Connor这次竟然没有指责他偷吃垃圾食品。

“所以，Jericho那边出了什么事？”老警探咬了一口汉堡，看着Connor在他对面坐下。

“是两名异常仿生人。他们在家中被反仿生人组织的人偷袭了，于是逃来Jericho寻求救助。其中一位鈦液流失比较严重，不过我离开的时候他们已经脱离了停机风险。在事故发生之前，他们也并没有做出过任何威胁或袭击人类的行为，这极有可能是一起无差别攻击仿生人事件。”仿生人绞着手指，原原本本地叙述道，“顺便一提，他们没有报警。”

“Fucking asshole.”Hank面露愠色，蓝眼睛犹如阳光下的浮冰映出凛然的光，“他们为什么不报警？”

“我想，大概是因为他们对人类缺乏足够的信任。”Connor摇了摇头，“即便有那些法律在，人类与仿生人彼此之间根深蒂固的偏见也很难完全消除。更何况我们都清楚那些条款并不完善，Hank。如今的和平也不过是双方妥协商议后达成的共识，一旦矛盾的天平显现失衡的迹象，战争很有可能会再度爆发。”

Hank不得不承认Connor是对的。

“Markus怎么说？”

Connor叹了口气。

“他非常生气，这已经是本周第三次出现类似的状况。而且最新一轮的谈判日期将近，他压力很大。尽管他没有明显地表现出来，但我们交流时我可以感受得到。”他抿了抿嘴，飘忽的视线落在Hank的右手上，“当然，除此之外，我们还谈了点……别的。”

“比如？”Hank伸手打开一听苏打水，随手丢掉拉环。

“我做了一个梦。”Connor停顿片刻，凝敛而温和的茶褐色双眼紧锁在Hank脸上，似乎在观察他对此的反应，“我们聊了聊这个。事实上已经有一段时间了，我是指我做梦这件事。”

“Gosh！我真没想到。”Hank挑起一侧的眉，而Connor的中央处理器在分析了面部扫描结果后提示他Hank对这个话题很感兴趣，“所以呢，你都梦见过什么？”

“Well,我正好想和你谈谈这个。”Connor望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，仿佛行将面对深不可测的大海走上海盗船的踏板。他能够捕捉到体内流转的鈦液在起搏器里回溯的声响，浪潮般翻涌不息，“假如你有时间的话。”

“我梦见了你，Hank，就在昨晚。”

Hank愣了一下，继而瞥向他额角旋转的黄色LED光圈，低下头，避开了他的双眼。

“我……好吧，Con。”

话音刚落，Connor便将他的座位换到了Hank旁边，他们的膝盖微微相触。Hank尽他所能地以最快速度解决了手上的汉堡，在这期间，他们默契地维持着一种微妙的沉默，他盯着食物，而Connor俯下身安抚Sumo。

他们不相望，但是看得到对方。****

Hank稍稍别过脸，单薄而寡淡的光线顺着他的视线嵌入Connor的轮廓，点亮他泛开笑意的唇角，衬出他皮肤上那些细小而开散的或深或浅的雀斑。有那么一瞬间，他看起来比Hank所认识的任何人类都要鲜活而饱满。

他突然开始畏缩。

“Hank。”他回过神，发现Connor正歪头看着他，“我检测到你的心率加快了。”

“Jesus Fucking Chris，Sherlock，忘掉你那些该死的扫描结果。”Hank叹了口气，“你说你想谈谈，所以你到底他妈梦见了什么？”

Connor盯着他，一时间没有做声，似乎只有他们的呼吸在空气中传递。Hank只能擅自揣测他是梦见了自己自杀的情形，毕竟他们前不久还就他的抑郁倾向有过一次谈话。Connor坚持为他预约了治疗师，并没收了他用来玩俄罗斯转盘的左轮手枪。

“嘿，听着，梦都是不合理的，Con，你不能……”

“我知道梦境都是虚幻的，Hank，但我感受到你。”

“我能够感受到你（I cam feel you.）。”他再度强调，忽然快速凑上前吻了人类，颤抖的眼睫微微垂下盖住那些茶褐色的视线，仿佛蝴蝶蜷缩的触须。在Hank意识到发生什么之前，他小声补充道：“就像刚才那样。”

年长者愣了几秒，猝然向后与他拉开距离，目光钉在他脸上，神色在震惊之余流露出些许苦涩。

“不，Connor。”Hank干巴巴地吐出几个单词，“你不是。”

Connor没有气馁地朝他的方向倾过身子，言辞恳切：“听我说，Hank。最开始我被那个梦吓坏了，因为我从来没经历过那种……情感冲击，像是所有的元件电路都被集中到一处。这才是我去找Markus的原因。他有向我解释，但是我还是想和你好好谈一谈，因为你的想法对我来说很重要。”

但Hank只是固执己见地摇着头。

“你根本不明白你在做什么，Con。仅仅凭一个梦来断定你的情感实在是太他妈荒谬了。”

“我很清醒，Hank，我知道自己想要什么。它对我而言不只是个梦，它只是让我看清了那个曾困扰我多日的迷惑。”

他的手向老警探放在餐桌上的那只手伸去，后者犹豫了一下，最终默许了他的行为。

“我想要你。（I want you.）”他顿了顿，光滑的手指挲过Hank粗糙的手背，“与你生活的每一日都在深化这个想法。当你触碰我或是注视我的时候，我都希望可以更久一点。起初我并不明白这是为什么，我以为那只是朋友间正常的亲密，我的确很喜欢你。后来当我发现你又一次试图自杀的时候……”

“Ha，我记得那次。”Hank轻哼一声，表情明显放松下来，“你冲我大喊大叫。”

“我很害怕。（I was so scared.）”Connor的手指停住了，一丝微不可察的颤抖滑过他的发声器，“我害怕失去你。（I was afraid of losing you.）那是我所不能承受的。”

“可是，Con，你要知道，人类不像仿生人一样可以拥有无限的生命。”Hank平静地指出，“我们终有一天会死去。”

“我知道，但……”Connor咬住下唇，“我不能接受这样的方式，在我们一起经历了这么多之后。你使我变得完整，令我不再单纯的只是一台机器工具，是你重新赋予了我存在的意义，教会我如何掌握自己的命运，Hank Anderson，只有你。”

一种清澈而坚定的光在那双茶褐色的眼睛里缓缓流动。Hank知道自己无法对此说“不”。

“如果说之前我还不能明确地界定那种情感，那么今天同Markus的谈话则给我提供了一个新的思路。”他小心翼翼地握住人类的手，“也许这就是人类所说的……爱。我渴望你的触摸与眼神，恐惧你的离去，至于那个在梦里的吻，Hank，我回应了你，只是因为我想这么做。我想要和你一起生活，想要你的一切。那使我变得完整。”

“我老了，Con。”Hank虚弱地反驳道，“还有一大堆心理问题，养了一条大块头的老狗，脾气暴躁。你该考虑一下别的什么人，至少比我好。”

“你知道Sumo很喜欢我，照顾他从来都不是我的问题。”Connor眨眨眼，“不会有别人了，Hank，我很幸运我已经遇到了最好的那个。”

“还记得我说过，我可以是你任何想让我是的角色吗？”Connor轻声说道，“它依然有效。任何时候都是。”

“听着，Connor。”Hank反过来握住他的手，嗓音低沉而沙哑，“你不需要成为任何人，展现出人性不代表你一定要成为人类（Being alive doesn't mean that you need to become human）。我希望你是你，做你自己，仅此而已。”

“只有在你身边，我才最像我自己。”仿生人朝他微笑，“我爱你，Hank。这是我的答案。”

老警探似乎被他的直白所吓到，尽管他事后一再否认，但Connor依旧坚持他那时脸红了。

“我也是，小混球。”Hank嘟囔着，“希望你明天线路故障好了之后不会反悔。”

“我说过了，Hank，我的系统没有出问题，我很清醒。”

“好吧好吧，当我没说。”

他们渐渐贴近，Hank迟疑的视线抚过Connor的面庞，最终定格在他微张的嘴唇上。

“我能不能……？”

“做你所有想做的。”

他们的嘴唇再度贴合在一起。对双方而言，这是一个真正意义上的吻，足够冗长，也足够深入。Hank的舌头越过仿生唇齿探入安卓的口腔。仿生人不会分泌唾液，他只好用舌尖尽可能地润湿每一处干燥。相比于人类的游刃有余，Connor的反应明显稚嫩许多，一只手紧紧揪住对方的T恤，下唇在来自人体的温度感染下渐渐变得格外柔软，原本用于检测证物的仿生舌头此刻却仿佛失了灵巧般在Hank的亲吻下结结巴巴，只得尝试性舔了下对方的上颚。这成功换来了Hank一声善意的低笑。

“喔，看来我们的Sherlock也有失误的时候。”老警探抽身呼吸，灰蓝色的眼瞳里闪烁着狡黠而愉悦的光，“我还以为你有做过功课。”

“我确实有。但是实践起来似乎有些……不太一样。”Connor辩解道，“你今天晚上真不该吃那个汉堡，Hank，它的油脂含量……”

“嘿，嘿，你的教程没教你亲热时不该讲那些扫兴话吗？”Hank忍着笑叹气，拇指指腹压上仿生人喋喋不休的嘴，“Well，看来你要学的还有很多。”

他侧过脸，轻轻捏住他的下巴，又一次吻上去。不同于第一次试探性的温柔，这个吻显然带着些目的性的侵略。Connor沉睡的程式似乎被唤醒了，这次他倒显得应付自如。他们不约而同地闭上眼睛，世界模糊成彼此的模样，紊乱的鼻息以某种私密而狂野的方式在交锋的唇舌间游走纠缠，直至与窗外不眠不休的夜色融为一体。

Hank的手指绕着他额角泛着微光的灯圈缓缓打转。一吻终了，他们的额头抵在一起，Connor褪去皮肤层的右手叠上Hank放在他侧颊的左手，人类不自觉地朝他露出一个热切的微笑。

“你的学习能力的确超乎我想象，Con。”他轻拍了下安卓的脸，调侃道。

“我还能学更多。”Connor意有所指地低语，脚趾笨拙地挑起对方的裤脚磨蹭起他的脚踝，手爬上他的膝盖并坚定不移地往他的大腿内侧滑去，脸上的表情却依然平平，“假如你乐意亲自教我。”

Hank被他这种一本正经又直截了当的调情弄得哭笑不得，他一把抓住仿生人那只试图作乱的手，制止了他进一步的举动。

“老天，虽然我不知道你在互联网上究竟搜索到了什么，但那一定很糟糕。”老警探笑着摇了摇头，“忘掉那些你看到的，Connor。让我们慢慢来，好吗？”

“但是……”

“你相信我吗？（Do you trust me?）”

“我相信你。（I really do.）”

“那就赶紧清理掉你下载的那些垃圾。”Hank头疼似地皱了下眉，“立刻，马上。”

Connor不情不愿地照做了，但同时悄悄将他的机体敏感程度提升至50%。

“还有一个问题。”Hank屈起指节敲了敲桌面，问起话来却支支吾吾，“你们……能够有那种，我是说，呃，因为你是警用型，所以……”

“如果你想问仿生人能否体验到性快感，那么答案是肯定的。”Connor飞快接过话茬，“虽然我是警用型，但在出厂时同样装配有性爱模组，可以无差别模拟人类的高潮。”

“只是模拟？”老警探听上去有些失望。

“其实……也不一定。”Connor朝他歪了下头，“那种功能对异常仿生人而言基本等同于无物。我们现在已经可以自行感受，这一模组对我们而言只是……让一些事情更加方便。”

方便？Hank成功被Connor含糊的言辞挑起了好奇心，正准备追问下去，却不幸被意外情况打断。

“Woof！”圣伯纳犬相当不合时宜地扑到两人之间，显然是对眼下的情况一无所知。

“Buddy，你可真不会看气氛。”Hank拍了拍它的身子，转而去握Connor的手，他注意到仿生人的面庞似乎因此而透出一种淡淡的蓝，“来吧，我建议我们换个不会被打扰到的地方。”

毋庸置疑，Hank口中的“那个地方”就是他的卧室。老警探锁上门，转过身便望见Connor拘谨而端正地坐在床边，身子僵直得如同一块木雕。当Hank的手指拂过他的后颈时，他几乎是受到惊吓般缩了一下。

“H、Hank。”他望着那双深秘的灰蓝色眼睛，体腔内的起搏器一阵紧张似地抽动。

“Con，首先你要学会的就是——”Hank的手以一种仿佛在安抚猫咪的方式摩挲着他的颈项，低沉的声线弥漫在他的周围，“放松。”

他向他靠近。Connor误以为Hank又要同他接吻，遂顺从地稍稍抬起下颔，双唇微微张开，然而人类这次的目标并非此处。当Hank的嘴唇触上他的眉心时，一股红色的脉冲短暂地占据了他的灯圈，隐晦的热度激起他的机体过电般的颤动。他仍然因未知而紧张，但却不再感到不安。

生着枪茧的手指沿着肩颈曲线不疾不徐抚上他的肩部，连带着那个吻也顺势下滑，移至他的脖颈。Hank专注地舔吮着那一小片光滑细腻的肌肤层，牙齿不轻不重地啮咬着，一点带着颤音的呜咽从他的仿生舌尖滑脱，仿佛坠向大地的雨滴。他的身体不由自主地软下去，直至脊背贴上那张床垫。Hank很快帮他摆脱了他身上那件难缠的T恤。

Connor赤裸的上半身犹如一张地图在他眼前展开，星罗棋布的黑痣连亘成交错的路径。他很瘦，但依然肌肉匀称而不失力量感，呈现出一种恰到好处的健康美。Hank不禁暗暗感慨Cyberlife的设计真的是面面俱到——他目不转睛地看着他，手掌着迷般地四处游走抚摸。

“第二节课，交谈。和我说说你的那个梦吧，Con。”他俯下身子，几乎是在呢喃，“除了那个吻之外，你还梦到了什么？”

“我——”Connor只来得及吐出一个单词，便哽住了。Hank厚实的舌苔重重碾过他的乳尖，湿热的唇齿裹住整个乳晕含吮，细致而缓慢。他抓住他的肩膀，想将自己推离这突如其来的陌生刺激，却不由自主地弓起紧绷的背部，优美的曲线随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏，仿佛连绵的山脉。双腿搭上对方的腰际，贴着髋骨无意识般地上下磨蹭起有抬头迹象的胯部。

“继续。”Hank粗喘着气说，转而开始对付方才被忽视的另一边。安卓难耐地扭着身子，连贯的词句被断续的尖叫击碎成一个个孤立的音节。

“我——我梦见，”那些生着厚茧的手指摩挲着他拱起的脊弯，并漫不经心地朝裤缝的边缘滑去，擦过他的尾椎，“你，还有我，我们，唔——”

那只手毫不犹豫地拽掉了他的短裤，鼓励般地捏了下他的屁股：“然后。”

Connor的手扯紧了床单。当Hank低下头寻找他的嘴唇，赞美他的身体时，银白的发尾从他肩头垂落，轻飘飘地扫过那些鲜明的黑痣。势如破竹的情欲犹如脉冲一般在他体内穿梭，现在，除了颤抖，他什么都做不了。

“我们。”人类溽热柔软的舌尖隔着布料舔上他半勃的仿生阴茎，隐秘的高温渗入他的体表，随之而来的快感反复灼烧着他的电子神经。他向后昂起脖颈，手指绞进Hank的头发，仿佛一只濒死的天鹅在Hank身下挣扎，每一句从发声器滚过的话语都不免沾带上浓稠的哭腔，“当时在，嗯——做、爱。”

他的另一只手紧紧攥着Hank的手腕，高潮在后者黏腻而卖力的舔吮下来得迅疾又激烈。他猛地绷直双腿，尔后又软绵绵地垂下。釱液沸腾而成的蒸汽在他的发声器里逐渐聚拢，凝结成一缕模糊而缠绵的呻吟。

“Good boy.”Hank抚慰般轻柔地啄吻着他仍在颤栗的大腿内侧，脱去仿生人身上那件一团糟的底裤，舐吻着那些斑白的痕迹，眼底的灰蓝愈发深邃，“Mine.”

“I’m yours.”Connor梳理着人类凌乱的长发，沙哑而细微的嗓音在不算宽敞的室内盘旋，模拟的呼吸声悠悠回荡，“Always.”

“你能把那个脱掉吗？”他朝人类的上衣投去一瞥，“我想看看你。更多的。”

“你肯定会后悔的。”虽然嘴上这么说，Hank仍然按照Connor的请求抛弃了他的衣物。蜜棕色的双眼凝着一种令Hank的心隐隐作痛的温柔注视着他伤痕累累的身体，Connor的指尖触上他胸前那个的纹身，沿着已然虚化的边线缓缓勾勒：Cole。

“你从来没和我提起过你有纹身。”

“那是很久之前的事了。”Hank搂紧了他，情绪肉眼可见地低迷下去，“自从……你知道。”

Connor凑上前亲吻着人类的唇角，决定将这个话题留待以后再谈。

“躺下。”他轻轻推了推Hank的肩膀，冲他眨眨眼，“现在轮到我展示学习成果了。”

他坐在人类的大腿上，弯下腰，绵软的双唇逐一抚摸过这些早已愈合的枪伤与刀疤，仿佛是在以这种方式参与那些Hank生命里他未曾出现的岁月。Hank的喉结上下滚动着，他紧张地喘息，似乎为眼前的这一幕而感到不可思议。

“Con，我……”

“Shh.”仿生人舔了下纹身，如一只讨巧的幼猫般拿鼻尖蹭向Hank的颈窝，牵起他的手放上自己的后腰，半硬的性器压在他肚子上，唇角漏出一声粘稠的低吟，“Just touch me,please.”

Hank噎了一下，原本有软化迹象的老二再度兴奋起来。没人能拒绝这样甜蜜的恳求，五十三岁的Hank Anderson一面在心里唾弃自己活像个头脑发热的青少年着了对方的道，一面手不对心地顺着他的意图往下滑去，直至深入臀缝之间。他又一次顿住了。

“Jesus Fuck.”人类几近空白的脑海里仅剩下脏话，他用力掐住他的臀瓣，“这就是你说的‘方便’？”

“是、是的。”Connor呻吟着沉下腰，“性爱模组被唤醒的同时会开启自动润滑协议……H-Hank！”

遽然埋入体内的手指将他余下的话堵回了发声器。粗糙的指腹擦着潮热的甬道，压住敏感的内壁缓缓朝深处探去。

“其实，”Connor的嗓音闷在他颈窝里，仿佛积着雨的层云，“你可以直接进来。”

“你知道吗，Con？”Hank只是叹了口气，“虽然在许多事情上你无所不知，但其实你什么都不明白。”

仿生人微微耸了下肩，难得没有开口反驳他。

“像这样，”他有意揉捏着正不断收缩的湿软穴口，在对方闪烁着红光的额角印下一个吻，“探索对方的身体才是性爱最大的乐趣。”

“You need to slow down,babe.”

人类沉雄低回的声线宛若一声雷鸣在他的组件之间隆隆作响，Connor几乎是不可自抑地颤抖呜咽着，犹如春日破冰的池水消融在Hank怀中，任由对方搂着他的腰直起上半身，耐心地舔吻着他柔软的耳垂，阴茎夹在滑腻的臀缝间缓慢磨蹭。

“操我。”这仿佛是他如今唯一会讲的话，“求你了。”

Hank忽然咬住他左肩上的那枚黑痣，趁Connor分神之际毫无预警地操进他抽搐的后穴。仿生人猛地高昂起下巴，颈项绷起一个细微的弧度。他想要尖叫，却因这过载般的快感而无法发出任何声音，性器前端开始渗出更多的前液。他半闭着眼，睫毛的尖端伴随他的模拟喘息而不住抖动着，透明的循环液滴自他的眼角滚落，最终消失在Hank的舌尖。

“Con，Con！”见他半晌不再反应，老警探抚着他的脸，不禁担心起来，“你还好吗？”

“Hank。”Connor睁开双眼看着他，抽着鼻子瓮声瓮气地说，“抱抱我。”

Hank二话没说便收紧了搂在他腰间的双臂，赤裸的四肢亲密地交缠。人类的心脏与仿生人的起搏器隔着各自的胸膛贴在一起安静地跳动，不同的节奏逐渐转化为共有的律动。

他们来自不同的种族，却仍然共享同一个灵魂。

“……Hank。”Connor声线喑哑地呼唤他的名字，同时晃了晃他的屁股，以便将那根灼硬的勃物更深地吃进体内，“继续。”

而Hank这次选择了不再忍耐。他慢慢地抽离，在仿生人虚拟换气的间隙重重顶入，将那声痛苦与欢愉并存的尖叫冲撞得七零八落。Connor揽过他的脖颈，扭动着挺翘的臀部上下颠簸，感受着Hank所带给他的一切。呻吟如同黄昏时上涨的潮水漫过他的舌尖，欲望在他的每一处神经管内悸动，不停叠加的快感接二连三地刷新他的系统，伴随着Hank每一次有力的挺进，他觉得自己仿佛在燃烧。然而，当Hank的大手抚向他的腹股沟，继而握住他敏感的柱身时，他却认为自己正在融化。

“Ahh——H、Hank!”Connor恍惚听见自己这样叫喊着，“更深的——”

如此矛盾的认知一直持续到他的第二次高潮为止。Connor的系统差点因无法及时处理过载的信息而强制关闭，他彻彻底底地瘫软在人类的臂弯之中，迷茫的茶褐色双眼仿佛蒙上一层薄薄的云翳，流露出的无辜里混杂着一丝不自知的引诱。Hank没有等他缓过高潮的余韵。他几乎是怜悯地吻去仿生人脸上的泪水，依旧坚挺的性器却在不断痉挛的甬道里持续开拓，无情地戳弄刺激着内腔上密布的敏感点。

“操，Con，我要……”人类皱着眉骂了一句，加快了抽送的节奏。

“在我里面。”仿生人的手指摩挲着他的唇角，焦糖般甜腻的深棕映入灰蓝的湖泊，“I love you,Hank Anderson.”

他们相拥着迎来了各自的顶峰，沉醉在唇舌的交融之中。尽管Connor一再强调人类的精液不会对仿生人造成任何影响，Hank仍然坚持着在恢复体力后抱着他去浴室做了清洁。

一切尘埃落定。换上干净衣物的他们平静地躺在床上，懒洋洋地交换了一个晚安吻。

“好了，睡觉。”Hank咕哝着，略显粗暴地拉过他的肩膀，手却足够轻柔地覆上他的后颈。Connor眨眨眼，笑得真心实意。

“晚安，Hank。”

他们的手始终握在一起，紧密得仿佛两颗相通的心。

FIN  
注释：*标题来自马努埃尔·里瓦斯的《亲爱的，你要我怎么做》。

**have your cherry在俚语里的另一层意思是“仍是处子身份”。

***出自珍妮特温特森的《守望灯塔》。

****出自玛格丽特杜拉斯的《中国北方的情人》【我恳请大家都去康康这本书呜呜呜，杜拉斯真的太会写了。Btw这本不是她那本更为著名的《情人》。】


End file.
